Bella's choice
by NandraniDevi
Summary: Bella has been having nightmares about Edward and Jacob...Who will she choose when the time comes?
1. Nightmare

_**RingRing**_

_**Stephanie Meyer: Hello?**_

_**JasmineCullen: Hi Mrs. Meyer? Jasmine here, I would like to know if I could borrow Edward for little while…Maybe have him turn me into a vampire also… So I might actually need him for a few days…Or years actually.**_

_**Mrs. Meyer: Ummm Sorry to tell you Edward dose not really exist…I made him up…**_

_**JasmineCullen: YES HE IS REAL!!! I WILL SHOW YOU!!! slams phone shut**_

_**I do not own Twilight or Edward and sadly….I never will.**_

I smiled as I looked up at the Greek god that was next to me. He smiled back. I sighed with contentment thinking what did I do to disserve this? What did I do right to deserve him? I smiled as I rested my head on his chest. I watched as he sparkled before me like a new diamond.

"Bella?" Said my Greek god.

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking?" He asked as his hand wandered my hair.

"About you and how much I love you." I said as looked into his beautiful topaz eyes.

He smiled back at me. "I love you to." He said as he leaned in to kiss me.

I smiled as our lips touched for brief moment. I heard a growl come from within my angel's chest.

"Stupid dog" He said under his breath.

I looked around. I watched as he emerged from the trees ahead.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. But no sound came from my mouth.

I watched helplessly as my angel as he stepped in front of me. I heard a louder growl rip from his chest. I watched as Jacob transform into a rusty red wolf. My angel quickly put me out of harm's way. He returned to Jacob. I watched as they circled each other. "This is not suppose to happen. Stop it!" I try to say but no sound again comes from my mouth. I watched helplessly as Jacob lunged at my angel. "NO STOP IT!" I try to say even louder but no sound come. I watched as my angel and Jacob battle. I knew this one would never end. This was a battle that would last and eternity. "STOP IT!" I try to scream at the top of my lungs. I watch as Jacob beats my angel and how my angel fights back.

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" I can heard Charlie's voice bring me back to reality.

"What?" I say as I frantically look around. I was in my room. It was all a nightmare, a horrible dream that I never want to have again.

"You were screaming. I thought that had stopped since he came back." Charlie said with a frown on his face. I knew he would never forgive Edward for leaving me. He even refused to say his name.

"Yea I am fine, Dad." I said as I leaned back on my bed a little bit. I could feel the tears that were threatening to fall. "I will see you in the morning."  
Charlie looked at me uncertainly "Ok. See you in the morning, Bells." He said as he kissed my forehead.

I felt the tears starting to fall as soon as Charlie turned to walk out. When my door was closed I felt two icy arms wrap around my waist. I head him starting to hum my lullaby in my ear. I leaned back and rested my head on his chest.

"Bella?" Edward said tuning me to face him.

"Yes?" I asked looking into his topaz eyes

"Are you ok?" There was so much worry and sadness in his eyes I felt tears spilling out all over again.

I nodded my head. "Yes I am alright." I lied.

Felt Edward's arms tighten against me. I knew he knew I was not telling him the truth. I wanted to tell him…Just not right now. I was happy that he did not ask. I heard my lullaby in my ear again. I let myself relax and drift into sleep in Edward's arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to a trail of kissed leading from my neck to my jaw line. "Morning." I murmured as I opened my eyes to see my angel before me.  
"Morning." Edward said smiling my favorite crooked smile.

I smiled as I sat up. "I need a human moment." I said as I hopped off the bed.

Edward nodded as I walked out the room.

After a hot shower I walked downstairs to see Edward placing a poptart on plate on the table for me.

I slowly ate as he watched me. "So what are we going to do today?" I asked thinking that Charlie has already left for work.  
"Well I was thinking about going to the meadow today, It is going to be sunny."  
I froze, I could already feel the tears in my eyes. The meadow was the one place I was not ready to go to right now.

**_Ok so I know it's a crappy start but it will get good I promise!_**


	2. Dream come true?

_**Sadly I do not own Twilight...But I think I know a way I can..MUAHAHAH**_

"Bella?" Edward's voice rang through my ears.

I looked up into his topaz colored eyes and forced a smile "I am alright." I lied.

"No you are not." He said firmly as he picked me up and placed me on his lap. "Would you tell me what's wrong?" He gently asked. I shook my head and rested it on his chest. I heard him sigh "Bella please? You have no idea how much I want to know what you are thinking." He positioned me so that I was staring into his beautiful topaz eyes. His eyes were full of worry. It hurt me to see him like this.

I sighed "Well the meadow is…were my dream from last night took place." I felt Edward stiffen beside me. I did not look at him. I would not be able to go on. I focused on his hand and drew small circles. "I dreamt that we were in the meadow and I was with you in the sun and then Jacob came..." When I mentioned Jacob's name I felt a sharp intake of breath from Edward. "…and then you two started to fight. And when ever I would try to scream to stop you two my voice would never come out. It was like I could not speak." I said as I felt the tears spill down my face. "Then I watched as the two of you fought. You both did not hear me as I kept screaming for you guys to stop."

Edward's hand moved as he wiped my tears away. "I would never do that to you. It would hurt you to much to see us fight." He said as he kissed the top of my head. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too." I said as I buried my head into his chest. I sat there with him for a little while. We enjoyed the silence as we sat with each other.

"Bella, do you still want to go to the meadow today?" Edward asked after a while.

I looked up at Edward and smiled. "I think I am going to be able to handle it." I said as I stood up to get my shoes, only to trip on one of the legs of my kitchen table.

Edward had caught me when I was inches away from the floor. "Bella what am I going to do with you?" He asked with a smile as he shook his head.

"You could always change me." Bella said smiling at Edward. I knew what his position on that was. I would have to marry him before I was changed.

Edward's face changed to one of seriousness. "After we are married, Bella." He said firmly.  
I nodded my head as I got my shoes and slipped them on I walked with Edward to his shiny Volvo. The car ride to the meadow was quiet. I tried to remind myself not to look out the window or I just might get sick.

In less than a minute we arrived at the forest. Edward came to my side and opened the door for me. I smiled as I got up and walked with Edward. He turned to face me. "Bella, we are going to have to run." He said looking at me.

I nodded as he helped me climb onto his back. I felt the wind whip my hair around. I shut my eyes tightly. I buried my head into his shoulder. I always had a fear that he would hit a tree one day.

"Bella, we're here." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I nodded as I slowly climbed off his back. He turned to face me. I looked into his topaz eyes as the sun started to peak out. I watched in awe as the sun caused him to sparkle like a diamond.

"Breathe, Bella" Edward said as he smiled

I quickly gulped for air as Edward set me down next to him as he sat down. I smiled as I outlined his hand and his arm. I watched him for any sort of reaction. "What are you thinking?" I asked him looking at his closed eyes.

He smirked at me "Isn't that my line?" He asked me as he opened one eye to look at me.

"Sorry but not all of us can't be mind readers" I said with a smirk

Edward smiled at me his liquid topaz eyes looked into my deep brown ones. "I was thinking about how great it feels when you outline my hand in the sun and how much I love you." He said as he leaned in and kissed me.

After a minute he broke away so that I could breathe. I smiled as I leaned against his chest. I felt him stiffen slightly. I looked up at him and watched as his liquid topaz eyes quickly changed to charcoal black. "What is it?" I asked somewhat worried about what he was going to say.

"Jacob." He said staring into the trees.

I froze. "No." was all I was able to whisper. It can't happen. Not like my dream. Please no not now. Everything seemed to be going perfectly. I felt hot tears start to stream down my face.

**_Soo….what do you think? Review please…so I know someone is reading this. Feedback is always nice. If you review I will try and send you a quote from the next chapter!_**


	3. Jacob?

_**Walks up to little coffee where Stephine Meyer is drinking her coffee. Reading her contract that states Edward is hers.  
JasmineCullen: Hello Mrs. Meyer! Waves enthusiastically  
Stephine Meyer: Hello there.  
JasmineCullen: Well I just wanted to say hello and let you know that I love your books...Hey look is that Edward sparkling over there?  
Stephine Meyer: Turns head and looks  
JasmineCullen: Grabs contract and runs Ha! Now it is mine! Bumps into two large body guards Umm...Guess not. Gives back contract  
Cry I don't own Twilight and I don't know if I ever will... **_

* * *

"No." I whispered as warms tears spilled down my cheeks.

"Don't worry he just wants to talk." Edward said as he picked me up.

"I don't want to talk to him right now." I said shaking my head as I wiped my eyes. "I don't want to see him right now."

Edward nodded as he cradled me in his arms. "I understand." He said as he took off toward his house.

I buried my head into his chest. I always hated it when I ran with Edward. But this time I think I am able to make an exception. I really did not want to see Jacob yet. The next thing I knew Edward was laying me on his bed. I sighed as I rested my head against him. I felt myself relax as I drew circles on the palm of his hand.

"Bella?" Edward said after a while.

"Yes?" I said as I turned to look into his dark eyes.

"I need to go hunting tonight. Do you think you can handle yourself for one night?" he asked as a smirk appeared on his lips.

I nodded my head "Yea I should be fine. Catch a mountain lion for me." I smiled as I heard Edward's musical laughter echo through the house.

He hugged me and rested his chin on my head. "I am not going to be going that far." He said as he kissed the top of my head. "Come on lets get you home." He said as she picked me up. Before I realized it I was inside his car and he was speeding toward my house. I rested my head against the head rest and closed my eyes so that I would not have to look out the window. I felt Edward's hand in mine. He was drawing circles on my hand to relax me.

"Bella?" Edward asked me. His voice had a bit of worry in it.

"Yes Edward?" I asked looking at him. His face seemed to have even more worry written on it. "What's wrong Edward?" I asked as I felt suddenly nervous.

"Jacob is here." He said searching my face for any emotion

I felt nervous I did not want to talk to Jacob right now. Had flash backs of my dream all over again. I saw Edward and Jacob fighting and me there trying to tell them to stop…but they never do.

"He only wants to talk." Edward said as he locked my eyes with his.

I slowly nodded my head. If I did not talk to him now I know he would keep trying, "Ok." I said still feeling nervous about what Jacob might want to talk to me about.

Edward nodded his head as he stopped the car far enough for us to walk into the forest so the Charlie would not see his car. Edward led the way for about a minute when he stopped. He slipped his arm around my waist. I watched as Jacob emerged from the trees. I suddenly remembered the last time we were here. When Jacob had brought me my bike and Charlie yelled at me for it. "What do you want Jake." I asked wanting to get out of there as soon as I could.

"I just want to talk to you." He said smiling evilly at Edward.

I looked at Edward his face seemed to be contorted in pain. I looked back at Jacob his smile only grew. "Stop it Jacob!" I yelled as I held on to Edward's hand and looked into his eyes. They seemed to be full of sadness. I looked back at Jacob my anger only grew. "Stop it leave him alone Jacob!!" I yelled.

Jacob took his eyes softened when he looked at me. "I just want to talk…alone." He said looking at Edward.

Edward growled in response and stepped in front of me. "I don't think so." He said as his face contorted in pain once again.

I put my hand on Edward's arm. I wanted to stop the look of pain on my angel's face. "I will be ok. I will call you when we are finished." I said with a reassuring smile.

He slowly nodded his head. "I will be close by." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. He then kissed me. I could feel him pushing the boundaries he had set. I knew he was only because Jacob was here.

After a minute he release me "See you soon." He whispered before he disappeared.

After Edward left I frowned at Jacob and crossed my arms over my chest. "What do you want Jacob?" I said icily. He seemed to hear the tone of my words as he flinched when I said them.

"I just wanted to talk." He said as she looked into my eyes.

"'bout what?"" I asked my arms still crossed over my chest. Jacob took a step closer to me. I stood still as I watched him carefully.

"About us." He said taking another step toward me.

I looked at Jacob still angry. "There is no us. I don't know what you are talking about."

"Come on you know you love me, just admit it already." He said as he walked closer.

"Jake I don't love you and I never will." I said sternly.

"Stop denying it and admit it already." Jacob said.

This time his face was only inches from my. I could feel his hot breath on me. I froze, I did not realize what had happen next. The next thing I knew Jacob's hand was on my waist and he had his lips on mine.

* * *

**_Sooooo…What do you think??? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! I will send you a quote from the next chapter if you send me a review!_**


	4. I love Jacob?

_**Sadly I do not own Twilight or Edward..cry **_

Jake kissed me! I can't believe it! I pushed him and shoved him. I tired to get him to stop but he would not. I tried to step back but his arm was around my waist. I could not move from where I was. After a while I finally felt his lips part with mine and a loud snarl soon after.

"She does not want to." Edward said with a snarl as he stepped in front of me.

"How do you know?" He said as he looked at me.

I looked back at him and shook my head I took a step back. I really did not want to give Jake the wrong idea. I love Edward. I thought I heard him mutter an apology as he ran back into the forest. I felt Edward pull me into an embrace. I cried into his chest.

"Don't cry Bella. It's not your fault." He said as he stroked my hair.

I wiped my eyes. "We should go Charlie is going to wonder where I am." I croaked out.

Edward nodded his head as he led me back out of the forest and to his car. We drove back home. I smiled at Edward after I kissed him good night. I walked into the house. The thought of Jacob kissing me still haunted me. "Sorry I am late, Dad." I said as I stepped into the living room.

"It's ok Bells. I had a sandwich want any?" He asked as he got up to get me one.

"No its ok Dad I think I am just going to go to bed. I am not feeling that great right now." I said getting ready to just want to go to bed. I walked into my room and saw Edward sitting on my bed. "Edward?" I asked slightly surprised.

Edward looked at me a little confused. "Not happy to see me?" He asked as he pulled me into his lap.

"Not it's just that I thought you would have left already." I said simply. I looked at Edward; his face seemed to be in pain. I quickly realized the double meaning in what I had said. "No not like that! I meant hunting. I thought you would have already left to go and hunt." I said as I hugged him and buried my face in his chest. "I'm sorry I did not mean it like that."

"It's alright, Bella." He said as he cupped my chin. He lifted my head until my eyes met his. "I love you Isabel Marie Swan." He said as he kissed me lightly.

"Edward?" I asked

"Yes?"

"What happened in the forest? Why did you look like that when Jacob was smiling at you? You looked like you were in pain." I said as I looked at him.

His eyes looked saddened. "He was thinking about how you looked after I had left."

I winced at the memory. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

Edward hugged me. "Don't be. It was my mistake. I should have never left you."

I looked into his eyes. They were dark. I knew he would have to go. I sighed and looked at him. "Edward you need to go and hunt. I will be ok I promise." I said sincerely. "Plus you can have Alice check up on me as much as you want." I said with a chuckle.

Edward smiled in response. "Alright then I will see you tomorrow."

I smiled as he kissed my forehead. I watched him as he left through my window. As soon as Edward left I pulled the covers over my head. After a little while I finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

I was sitting on a picnic blanket. The sun was beating on my skin, I was wearing a pair of kaki pants and a baby blue button up blouse. I smiled as I saw someone approaching me. I smiled as he came and sat down next to me. But there where no sparkles like I had expected to see. I saw Jacob sitting next to me. He kissed me. But it was not like last time. I did not try and pull away. I kissed him back. My hands had wandered his hair as I kissed him. His hand slowly moved from my waist and rested on the small of my back.

* * *

"No." I heard myself say as I sat up. I looked around my room. No one was there. I sighed as I relaxed a little.

"Are you alright, Bella?" A voice asked

I jumped and turned to see Emmett just inches away from me.

He chuckled "A little jumpy aren't we?" he asked as he smiled at me.  
I sighed "Emmett what are you doing here?"

"You did not think that Edward would leave you alone after what happened today do you?"

I blushed I should have known that Edward would tell his family. "Yea I guess you right." I said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I am fine. How are you?" He said looking at me probably wondering what I am doing up anyways.

I nodded my head. "I am fine. Thanks Emmett." I said smiling at him.

"You should go to bed. Edward is going to kill me if he thinks I kept you up all night." He said with a chuckle.

I smiled "Yea your right I will see you later. Night."

"Good night, Bella." Emmett said as he climbed back out my window.

I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on my knees. I thought about my dream. What could it mean? The last time Jacob kissed me I did not want him to. But in my dream I did….I do not live Jacob that way…Do I? I have not really thought about it. When Edward had left Jacob took care of me he protected me and loved me like Edward does. But does that mean I love Jacob?

_**Dose Bella love Jacob like she loves Edward? Who will she choose? R&R PLEASE!!!!! You get a quote from the next chapter if you do! And I do like the feed back.**_


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone just wanting to let you know I did not forget about the story. I know I have not updated in a while I am going to update soon. I just had a bit of a road block. But all is better now! I will update soon.

Special thanks to:

ReaderRabid

lita moon

Saranha de Angelo

You guys are awesome! Thanks for the reviews!


	6. What are you doing here?

Hey you guys sorry it took me so long to get this story up. I have been hitting some road blocks on to write next But I am working on the next chapter and hopfully will have it up soon. Ok enough of my babbling here is the story. Oh and one more thing. Sadly I own nothing...

* * *

Do I love Jacob? I struggled with this question all night long. Is it possible to love more than one person? Is it possible that I love Jacob the same way as I love Edward? No, that's not possible, I love Edward. Not Jacob. At 6:30 U finally rolled out of bed after my long night. I showered and got dressed. I trudged downstairs to find and Edwardless kitchen. I looked at the fridge to see a note written in his beautiful hand writing.

Dear Bella,  
It will be sunny today, to sunny for me to be able to leave the house this morning. Sorry I can't take you to school today.

All my love,

Edward

I sighed as I read the note. I won't even be able to see Edward until after school. I threw the note away in frustration as I mentally prepared myself for my long day with out Edward. I slowly ate my breakfast as if stalling for time. After spending about ten minutes looking for my keys I got into my truck. The roar of my truck caused me to jump. I thought that maybe I was getting a little spoiled with the soft sounds of Edward's car. I pulled out of the driveway as I thought that Mike was in my first class. I groaned as I thought that he will most likely be bothering me today. I stopped my truck in the school parking lot and made it to class in time for the bell. I sat in my desk at the back as I waited for the teacher. I glanced at Mike his face lit up as he saw that I was alone and Edward was not here. I quickly grabbed my book and pretended to look at busy as possible.

"Hey Bella." Mike said as he walked up to my desk

"Hey Mike." I said pretending to be absorbed in what I was doing  
"What's up?" He asked me as he leaned against my desk'

"Nothing." I pretended to listen to Mike as I waited for the teacher to walk in. I wondered what was taking her so long today.

"Bella?"

Mike's voice broke me out of my concentration on the arrival of our teacher. "Sorry I did not catch that." I said as I looked back at him. "What did you say?"

He looked at little nervous. "Um would you like to go to the movies with me this Friday night?" he asked.  
I looked at Mike with a frustrated expression. "Mike, I am not going to be able to go out with you. Edward is my boyfriend." I said hoping it would get though his thick skull. I watched as his face fell. I thought maybe it really did get though this time. I smiled as the teacher walked into class and called everyone to attension.  
The rest of my day went by in a long slow blur. I sighed as the bell for lunch rang. I knew Edward was not there. I bought my lunch as I looked around for a place to sit.

"'suse me would you mind if I sat with you?"

I turned to see a familiar face. "Jacob!" I exclaimed as I looked at him. "What are you doing here?" I asked

"I wanted to talk to you." He said looking at me. "I figured now would be the best time seeing as the bloodsucker can't come to school today."

I winced at Jacob's name for Edward.

"Sorry." Jacob said looking apologetically at me.

"I know you are." I said as I walked over to my usual table at lunch. I sat down and watched Jacob wrinkle is nose in disgust.  
"Bella ca we sit somewhere else? It smells like them." He complained.

I looked at Jacob and frowned "This is where I always sit." I said stubbornly.

Jacob raised his hands in surrender. "Ok. It's fine." He said as he sat down at the table.

He looked t he seriously. "Bella, I want to ask you something."

"Yea Jacob, What's up?" I asked knowing what he was about to ask me.

"Do you love me?" He asked looking at me seriously.

I looked at Jacob. The truth was that I was not entirely sure of the answer to that question. Did I love him? Jacob. I love Edward."

"That does not answer my question, Bella." He said looking at me. He seemed desperate for an answer

I sighed. I knew it was not an answer to his question. But I was not entirely sure of the answer to the question myself. "I don't know." I said lamely.

Jacob looked at me as if I were crazy. "What do you mean you do not know?" He asked "It's a simple question that needs a simple answer."

I did not know what to say to him. I mean I did care for him, but does that mean that I love him?

"Bella." Jacob said as he put his hand on top of my own, breaking my train of thought.

"I don't know Jacob." I said looking at him. I did not want to talk about this anymore.

"Why not?" He persisted. "I just want to know."

I looked up into his eyes. He was pleading with me for an answer. He wanted to know so badly. I felt I could not be there any longer.

"Jacob I don't want to talk about this anymore." I said as I got up to leave.

"Wait, Bella." Jacob said as he grabbed my hand.

"Jacob I want to go." I said looking at him. I made sure that my eyes did not meet his. I did not know how much of this I would be able to handle anymore.

He yanked my hand pulling me into one of his hugs. I stood there as he hugged me.

"Bella-"

I cut him off. "Jacob I can't do this right now." I said looking at his hand still in mine. "I have to go." I said as I turned to leave. Jacob held on to my hand a moment longer then let go as I walked away. I thought I could not stay in school any longer. I walked out of school and headed out to the parking lot.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Please Review. 


	7. Chapter 7

OMG I am soo sorry you guys!I have not been able to update in forever! Anyways I am planing on either finishing the story by like chapter 12 or something right before Bella is changed. I am not sure if I should continue though... Let me know what you think!

Oh and by the way just as a reminder I was not able to steal Edward from Stephine Meyer...I own nothing...cry

* * *

I walked out to the school parking lot. I was not sure what I wanted to do right then. All I knew was that I wanted to see Edward. 

I was half surprised when I saw his car where my car was parked this afternoon. I smiled as I slid into his car. I looked to see Edward smiling my favorite smile. "Hey." I said almost forgetting my troubles.

"Alice said I should come to pick you up." He said looking at me slightly frowning. I knew he was wondering why he had to come earlier than he would usually come to get me.

I smiled at Edward. "Remind me to thank Alice when we get home." I said as Edward was pulling out of the parking lot. He took my hand in his and started to draw patterns on my skin. I looked down at his hand as I thought that when ever I am with him all my problems seem to disappear. When ever I am with him everything seems to get better. I sighed wondering what did I do to disserve someone like Edward. He was perfect in every way. There seemed to be not one thing that he did that was not right.

"Bella?" Edward's voice broke my thoughts.

I looked up to see his face an inch from my own. I slightly gasped to see him so close. He smiled as he closed the gap between us with a kiss. I frowned as he pulled back so soon. It is always too soon. Edward laughed as he looked at me. "Come on lets get going." He said as he got out of the car.

I looked up to see that we were we I like to go when its sunny out. I got out of the car in just enough time to have Edward start racing into the forest. I pressed my face to his chest so I don't look at everything passing by. I swear I always have a feeling one day he is going to hit a tree. I look up when I feel him suddenly stop. I smile up at him. Edward carefully places me down and pulls me to sit with him by a tree in our meadow. I smile thinking that nothing can ever get better than this.

"Bella?" Edward says breaking my thoughts again. "What happened today?" He asked looking slightly worried.

I sighed I knew this was going to come up eventually. I knew I was going to have to tell him what happened. Why Alice told him that he should pick me up today. I looked up at him. "When I got to lunch today I saw Jacob." I felt Edward suddenly go rigid by my side.  
"What was he doing there?" He asked sounding a like he was trying to make his voice sound light.

"He wants to talk." I said looking down at my hands. "He wanted to know something." I said fiddling with my hands.

"What did he want to know?" Edward asked sounding worried. "He did not do anything to you did he?" He asked he voice with a bit of venom in it.

"No, no he did not do anything….he wanted to know if I loved him." I said still looking at my hands. The moments seemed to tick by as I waited to see what Edward had to say.

"What did you say to him?" He said sounding a little fearful this time.

"I told him I do not know." I said finally looking up at Edward. He seemed to have the same confused expression that Jacob had. "I love you, Edward." I said as I placed a hand on the side of his face. He seemed to relax when I said that. "But I love Jacob too…just not in the same way." I said now playing with my hands again. "I just don't want to see him hurt. I love him but not in the way I love you. I want to be able to tell him that without giving him the wrong idea." I said with a sigh. I waited for Edward's response. When none came I continued. "I care for him but there is no way that I would be able to love him the same way. When you had left..." I felt Edward wince at the memory of when he left. "Something changed between us." I said with a sigh. Why was this easier to tell Edward than it was to tell Jacob? Why did it have to be so hard for me?  
After a few more painstaking moments Edward spoke. "He has stitched up your heart and left a mark." Edward said understandingly.

I looked up at Edward and smiled "Exactly." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. Edward is always able to understand everything. I thought. I frowned when I heard my stomach growling.

Edward chuckled as he picked me up. "Come on lets get you home." He said as he picked me up and started running out of the forest.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. 


	8. Author's note sorry!

Hey you guys sorry to let you know but I think I am going to be deleting this story I have not been able to think of anything n

Hey you guys sorry to let you know but I think I am going to be deleting this story I have not been able to think of anything new for this story. But I am working on a new one where both Bella and Edward are human. Check that one out and let me know what you think  sorry again. I might being back this story if I have any new ideas.


End file.
